Rough Weeks
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: See two weeks of "Glitter and Gold" from Rio's Point of View.


"Jem", related characters, places and things are copyright by Hasbro and Inc from 1984 to 2984

"Jem", related characters, places and things are copyright by Hasbro Inc. and Sun Brow Inc. from 1984 to 2984. All rights served. Don't sue me. Lines from "Glitter N' Gold" episode are copyright 1984-2984 by Christy Marx. All rights served. Don't sue me.

"Rough Weeks"

by Dr. Thinker

My name is Rio. Wednesday was going normal--despite the mystery disappearance of Jem of Jem and the Holograms. The Holograms is the only band in Starlight Music to be lead by it's CEO in one of Synergy's disguises. I know that--because my sister and I help Jerrica's father, Emmett on it. Me bringing in items at Starlight House and Annabelle, my sister, doing the same when he moved to Synergy to the Starlight Drive-In. I delivered the red star shape earrings to Starlight House on at noon on June 1. The night of June 3, I met Jem, I was about to get the truth--it was the those bad new wavers, The Misfits.. June 4, Annabelle said the following: "Rio, Jerrica is Jem. I am not making this up." Annabelle is totally brunt when it makes for a good vocal bomb-dropping.

We both share the same temper to rotten lies like those of a cartoon congress man or lawyer--which fits Eric Raymond to a T. Good lies, I can handle--such as Jerrica is Jem. The reason is Jerrica knows my temper meet to bad lies--I totally don't recall it--but Annabelle said it had to do with one of Jerrica's ex-boyfriend or co-worker pretending to be a boyfriend to embarrassment me--but when I nightmares of Eric killing Jerrica if I ever tell Jerrica I know her to be Jem. Annabelle forced into a good lying--playing dumb--but I getting tired out lying to my sisters--but recently, Jerrica and I have been busy with Fifth Avenue Boys. Good--but no "Glitter N' Gold" contest winner--despite what Jerrica thinks. They had a good chance of winning--as long as the Misfits keep out aren't the rival for the contest. They will mostly like lose if the Misfits are in the contest rivals. I could see "Cool Trash" headline in my mind, "Misfits Music Cleans Starlight Music's Clock"--but that sleazy tabloid is only read by the biggest bad guys and girls in Los Angeles area--which Eric and the Misfits are part off. I won't be surprise is Eric owns Cool Trash.

Annabelle is my young sister--but she's twice the height Jerrica is. Idiotic people think I her younger brother. Oh, good grief. At least, Jerrica knows about Annabelle--but Jerrica had yet to ask Annabelle to disguise herself as Jem or admit to being Jem. This could have been Jerrica's way of handing out my crush--but mostly the height difference between her and Annabelle is the major reason. Hmmm, since I have nothing better to do I think I ask Synergy for a test.

-T-

Lucky, Jem and I were busy working with the Five Avenue Boys--and Aja is serious about sending the Starlight Girls to public schools. I was able to sneak into Synergy's room at Starlight Mansion that night while Jerrica and the girls sleep.

Synergy said, "Rio. Are you thinking about telling you know Jerrica is Jem?"

Rio said, "Been thinking about it--but I worried if I did--Eric might kill her. I want to see a test and the aftermath of me telling.:

Synergy said, "I was for both you and Jerrica."

Synergy make a hologram of me and Jerrica. I admit to the truth-surprising Jerrica who kissed me as she changed into Jem. I felt awe and shock at the same time, but then I was outside--but this was mostly. A illusion of the Misfits annoyance, Clash, was standing--as the Misfits van come in like the Misfits--fast and reckless. She told the Misfits that Rio has been really been kissing Jem like she was girlfriend. The Misfit van super-speeded back to Eric Raymond, who put out a C.O.I. (Conflict of Interest) on Jerrica "Jem" Benton. Jerrica was able to over come a C.O.I. with a lawsuit for Eric's embezzlement of Starlight Music founds--but Jerrica shut downs Synergy for good--and works more and more to the business side--dying of old age at 30--40 ages earlier then Emmett Benton--about the same age as Jacqui Benton when she died in that plane crashed. The face of the dead Jerrica looking serious out of whack. I knew Jem allows her to allow Jerrica to show off her wild teenage side who missed a few years and Jerrica allows Jem to have a quick mind.

I was about to leave, when Synergy remarked, "Bad news, Kimber told me that Jerrica is planning on telling you that she is Jem."

Oh, good grief. Can't I get a easy job. I feel like I'm so sort of a soap opera cartoon for grade school girls. I watched another possible one--this one, I expect and explains reason for my stupid reasons--introducing my sister, Annabelle to her--the first time. The results were a little more bloody then I would have like--Zipper, a goon Jem imprisoned kills her with a very large ax.

I decide to kept up my dumb act--until either Eric is in jail with no chances of parole or six feet under--then I spill the beans--unless Eric gets a smarter band then the Misfits--but that's impossible--Pizzazz's father owns Misfit Music--and Eric has to make sure the Misfits are treated as the headline act for his company.

I said, "Synergy. If Jerrica wants to a test--lie to her--give her illusion of what she thinks she's getting."

Synergy said, "As you wish, Rio. I will do it."

I said "Thank you!"

-F-

Friday, I send all day on the set of the Fifth Avenue Boys' video shoot. Jerrica showed up when just as the group was about to fill at one of the mall's escalators.

Jerrica asked, "How was their session yesterday?"

I said, "No prob. They had a great song."

Kimber show Jerrica a music chart from a magazine and said, "The Misfits new album is at the top of the charts."

Jerrica muttered, "So."

Kimber said, "Jem and the Holograms hadn't put out a new album in ages."

Jerrica yelled "I don't want to talk about Jem. Excuse me, I have work to do."

Kimber said, "Glitter N' Gold contest is coming up. We got to win..."

Jerrica was out of the Kimber's eye vision--and she was being flaky an usual--by tossing the magazine on the floor of the mall. I know how to handle Kimber--when Jerrica is the mode. Introduce a possible boyfriend--and she leave Jerrica alone for a while. I showed her Max Comely.

Max said, "You more gorgeous then your pictures."

Kimber said, "Really?"

While Kimber and Max get to knew each other, I picked up the magazine and found a picture of Jem--and a muttered something stupid--I wanted to remove my brain, have to be tossed by the Misfits for a full day and a full night--that's means a total of 24 hours, and then returned to my body--what I muttered was, "Where are you Jem?"

Jerrica showed up behind me and asked, "Do I have a competition?"

Bad, Rio. Shame, Shame, everyone knows your name. Now, I got to get out of this--mostly like by doing my usual--playing dumb. I said, "No, of course not."

Jerrica read a portion of the article on Jem from the magazine , "What ever happen Jem and the Holograms, once popular group had disappeared from the music scene?" She paused and yelled as she throw the magazine into a trash can, "I am tired of hearing about Jem!"

As she took off, Kimber was making a date for 6:00 PM on Saturday for Max. The Holograms returned to music looked lower then 0.

-S-

Saturday night--was a night I felt like kicking myself. Jerrica invited me over to tell me something important. Before she could tell me that was Jem--two man fighting each broke on of the windows in Starlight Mansion leading the same location I was meeting with Jem.

Kimber said, "Sorry, I sort of forget I make the same date twice."

The two man remarked--one of being Jeff, a stuntman I work on with Jem on Starbright and the other being Max, the person I introduce to Kimber yesterday. They told her to forget about them.

Kimber said, "Don't go."

I said, "Kimber you should be a shame. You make fools out of them. You deceive them. You lie to them. I hate lairs and I despise deceptions. It would serve right, if they never spoke to you again."

I hated myself--right in front of the biggest person making a very important deception. I feel like kick the cat or the dogs--but like animals--even the most annoying of the female mosquitoes--well, they are a lot of plants around here if my temper raises any father. I could kick them. Now, I going to get on Jerrica's bad side.

Jerrica yelled, "That was cruel!"

I said, "She was wrong."

Jerrica yelled, "Yes, but you could have lesson to her."

Yep. Deep on her bad side. Not even admitting I know she's Jem is going to help me here--so once again, I have to play my dumb act once again. This dumb act is getting to me--I might explode if I was near by evil male Jem--but nothing like that exist in the world--so I think I'm safe.

I said, "I can't help the way I feel. Beside, you would about to tell me something important."

Jerrica said, "I guess can't."

Just great. So deep on her bad side because of my yelling at her. Since I was so deep, I might as well yell, "You can't! You and Kimber are two of a kind. Keep your secret, I had a enough!"

Lucky, I kicked only one pot plant. Poor Kimber. Poor Jerrica. Poor me.

-S-

Poor Jerrica. Poor me.

I stay in the recording rooms of Starlight Music. It were I go when I totally ticked off at the world. If I didn't yell at Kimber, Jerrica would have told me the truth. I could finally stop playing dumb and help Jerrica out with Synergy--but no I had to yell big time at Kimber.

I got a huge surprise. Jerrica was in her Jem hologram as she entered with the Holograms and said, "Rio?"

I run up to hug her--and said, "Jem! You're back!"

Jem dropped the vocal bomb, "We have to cut album in time for the 'Glitter N' Gold' contest."

I said, "That's going to be close. So let's do it."

Jem said, "Wait. We need more then a new album."

Kimber said, "Something to grab attention."

Shana said, "New clothes."

Aja said, "All new look."

Jem said as she grab the microphone, "The Glitter N' Gold look."

Things went quickly on the costumes and the songwriting, but we hit a small slow down when during the recording of "Sorry"--a rare "sad" song--Kimber must have been thinking of the two man she give the same date to when she wrote that song--her keyboard. She told me to go with Aja to get the back-up.

I put the truth order of the Holograms as the following of the Holograms are in order lying like the Misfits to at least get decently close to the truth are as follow: Kimber, Shana, Aja and then, Jem. Kimber has sometimes claim that Jerrica is a shape-shifter who can spit her body in impossible ways. Shana rolls her eyes during these stories.

On the way to the storage room, I asked Aja the question.

I asked, "When I did Jem returned?"

Aja said, "Jerrica wanted to put the Fifth Avenue Boys in the contest. Kimber was trying to get her to call Jem--but Jem never left her phone number with Jerrica. When we heard Eric Raymond calling Mr. Beech."

Mr. Beech is Owen Beech, the owner and founder of Diskcovery Records, a chain of Records stores cover the entire United States of America.

I asked, "So what's was Eric doing there?"

Aja said, "Trying to figure out if he can win by normal means or by crook. The Misfits: Pizzazz, Roxy, and Stormer were with him."

The Misfits has always been a pain in my and Jerrica's neck since Day #1. I didn't know how bad the Misfits could get until I saw the mess they make while Eric was still in charge of Jem's movie, "Starbright".

I asked, "So did Pizzazz knock Jerrica into a roll of albums?"

Aja said, "No. Pizzazz asked Mr. Beech if he had picked out their competition yet. He was thinking of the Fifth Avenue Boys and mention Jerrica was on the way to discuss it. Pizzazz remarked that they should just give the prizes to the Misfits. Roxy remarked that boys didn't stay a chance. Stormer wonder if Eric would give them a contact. Eric had some fun himself by stating and quoting his word: 'They come begging to me, after Jerrica ruin their career...like the way she did Jem.' End quote."

The Misfits rating for today are as follow: Pizzazz is -900. Roxy is -890. Stormer is -100. The 100 is for the bomb she set off during a filming of "I Believe In Happy Endings." Eric Rating is -1,000,000,000.

I asked, "What happen next"

Aja said, "Imagine the most normal woman."

I imagined a regular woman on the street dress in a normal Los Angeles clothing: t-shirt, shorts and shoes.

Aja said, "Now add pink-hair."

I imagined Jem in the same outfit.

Aja said, "Now imagine her dress in a full trench coat and ski mask."

I imagine a cartoon robber--common in super-hero cartoons--both from the big comic book shots and the animation studios across the Earth..

Aja said, "She walked in as she said, That does it.' She removed to the ski mask and the trench coat to reveal a pillow, a pink blouse, a pink skirt and pink sandals. Jem walks up to Mr. Beech and offer if she can get album out by midnight, Mr. Beech puts them up on the board. Owen agreed to it. The Fifth Avenue Boys would feeling relief--and told Jerrica that they were afraid of what the Misfits would do if they bet the Misfits."

I see if I can get the real deal from Synergy later-but I bet Jerrica just summon the hologram of Jem for the first time in a long time after she caught the cold from helping Howard's friend save his ski resort.

Around 6:00 PM. Jerrica promised to deliver Jem's album--and she was still coming out the fight between me and her earlier about keeping her secret. I wonder what happen if she told me her identity--and got me information.

Annabelle come arriving on her motorcycle. She told me that Eric Raymond was spotting walk into deep in Ratville, the worst section in the entire Los Angeles. Eric was muttered something about ruining the contest.

I discover a heavy metal band, The Skulls, one of them was holding Jerrica--while a few others were damaging Jem's "Glitter N' Gold" contest. I took a baseball bat from one of the Skulls and said, "Batter up!"

One of the Skulls come up and try to smash me with his own bat--but somehow I knock the bat out of that Skull member's hands. Then I said, "Your turn big man." The big man tossed Jerrica into my hand. I drop the bat, so I can catch her. I said, "I got ya", after I caught her. Then I said, "I told it you it was dangerous."

Jerrica said, "You follow me." And with out missing a beat, she asked, "Why?"

I said, "Come off it. I may get mad, but I still care."

Jerrica said, "So, do I."

We kissed. Well, things are back to normal around her. Eric attempt to ruin the contest.

-S-

Annabelle and I compare notes on Jem. Annabelle also works at Starlight Music--and was given the "Glitter N' Gold" video to take to VTV. Lin-Z told me it would air on Tuesday of the following week--Jem and the Holograms we be standing

Jerrica won't be making appearance at Starlight Music until after the "Glitter N Gold" contest is over.

-M-

The start of the contest. Stormer and Shana were the only one to shake hands--bet Pizzazz is thinking of some kind of insult. The score was as follow by the end of the day.

Misfits: 800

Jem/Holograms: 300

-T-

Annabelle told me they was some insults from the Misfits. After Mr. Beech explaining the impossible to cheat computer system to reporters, Pizzazz growled, "Who needs to cheat, we ahead 3 to 1 already." She walked past the Holograms and then said to the Holograms, "Better take up a new line of work."

Roxy added, "Like washing dishes."

Stormer added, "Or selling cars."

Kimber felt like knocking Pizzazz's head off, but before she can Jem used her harm said, "Ignore them. Lin-Z starts playing our new video today. That got to help."

Score at the end of the Day #2

Misfits: 900

Jem/Holograms: 699

-W-

Jerrica make a rare surprise appearance at Starlight Music.--to see how the Fifth Avenue Boys felt about Jem stealing the spotlight away from. They were quiet relaxed about it, makes very relaxed Jem look uptight.

Score at the end of Day #3

Misfits: 1000

Jem/Holograms: 800

-T-

Jem and the Holograms & The Misfits had a crazy show off today--a sing battle. It happens a very rare points. It somehow please all fans of both groups--I don't know the reason for that one--I can't figure out the reasons why Misfits so Misfits--and don't care to learn about them--they just give me a major cause of the headaches.

Score at the end of Day #4

Misfits: 20.349

Holograms: 20.351

-W-

Day #5. Sent the morning with Annabelle, sent the afternoon with Synergy, and had dinner with Jem. Jem told me the reason for her long stay way--caught Jerrica cold. Cute, Jerrica, very cute. Jem also told me the score at the end of the day for the contest.

Score at end of Day #5

Misfits: 100,666

Holograms: 100,777

-T-

I come across the Diskcovery Store while doing video delivery. Though board that show the score for the end of Day #6--and it was the following

Misfits: 200,000

Holograms: 299,999.

So far, so good. They was some weird rumor reports of Eric and some of his Misfits Music co-workers handing out money if the people if they brought Misfits album. Rumor sometime ahead with Pizzazz chewing Eric out for a failed plan.

-F-

Day #7

Not much. So far, so good. They was some weird rumor reports of Eric and some of his Misfits Music co-workers handing out money if the people if they brought Misfits album Jerrica dropped the Starlight Girls at Diskcovery--which seems to have everyone. I'm going to heard Desire play the record more times then I count on my fingers and toes.

Score at the end of the day

Misfits: 400,002

Holograms: 400,010

-F-

Day 8, the score is as follow:

Misfits: 413,000

Holograms: 413,002

-S

Day 8

Misfits: 415,299

Holograms: 422,007

-S-

Day #9

Misfits: 424,606

Holograms: 43

-S-

Day #10.

What a day this day turned out to be. It all started when the score showed that the Misfits and the Holograms are tied with 499,999. Remember the goal of the contest is to sell a half a million records. Beech told the entire store--including me, the Holograms, and The Misfits-that the only albums left were in his Los Angeles store.

The Misfits thought they won when the cashier scan their album--but the costumer brought both albums. I tried by luck--but Pizzazz reveal that I worked for Jem--forcing them to set the numbers.

Ashley, was the one that save the day--by talking the reject album from me and putting it back on the display-and fowling up Clash's attempt to bridge a customer into buying a Misfits album

Final Score:

Misfits: 500,000

Holograms; 500,001

I wonder what Jerrica would said about my attempt--a cheat or a helping hand

-M-

Jerrica and I had lunch in her office at Starlight Music--when Malone enter her office. It turned out Jerrica hired Malone into a mystery of some fake Kimber Benton song used by the Holograms on their first flop album, "Adventures in Niceness". It turns Malone found out it was Stormer who written those songs. The reason, that Misfits wanted Jem out of their heard for a decade--but they didn't it when they insulted Jerrica and Jem at the same time. Malone really make up for trying to trail Jem.

Owen had the Glitter N Gold ball to award the winner with the limo and the golden record.

-T-

It was getting close to the end of the month--and I got my check. I know how things are going--and I may get a bonus for helping Jem out. Well, the check come today--and it was higher the usual amount. They was two notes one from Jerrica and one from Jem. Jerrica's note told me to read the Jem note for the reason. Jem's note reveal that she may attempt to help--and she check Beech's rules finally--meaning my help wouldn't been the cheat at all--and that Pizzazz just wanted to pay me back for always getting on her bad side all the time.

Well, I wonder what's going to happen now--and will I ever get a chance to admit the truth? Well, only time has the hands--and not even Jerrica "Jem" Benton knows what time is thinking.

-THE END-

Some people had been calling Rio a lair, a cheater, but this a POV to prevent a more friendly version of Rio.

Logging off,

Dr. Thinker


End file.
